Priscilla
Priscilla is a pink-haired girl who meets Van during an armor tournament. She later joins his company on their quest. Her armor is Brownie and she controls it differently than Van and the others using a suit that responds to her movements. She develops a crush on Van and asks him to go out with her. Appearance Priscilla is a teenager with long pink hair and blue eyes. She usually wears her hair down with a high ponytail, as well as a pink and black bodysuit used to pilot her armor, Brownie. History For an episode-by-episode summary, see 'Priscilla: Series History.'' '''Priscilla is a pink-haired girl who met Van for the first time in an Armor battle tournament. She loves to pilot her Armor and gives all the prize money she wins to the efforts of her sister, Johanna, in raising orphans. Both were raised by a former Armor pilot-turned-nun who was the original owner of Brownie, Priscilla's Armor. She controls her armor through a control interface system implanted in her lower spine, which allows her movements to be directly mimicked by her Armor, thus taking advantage of her athletic abilities. Priscilla is a firm believer in fair play, and refused a big company's bribe to throw a championship fight. Her personality is somewhat naive and is almost always cheerful. She later joins Van's company and also gains a crush on him, much to Wendy's chagrin. She is not afraid to show her feelings for Van. The El Dorado Five even once enthusiastically encouraged her to propose a marriage to him, seeing her strong feelings. Priscilla settled on a first date instead, since it was too soon to be considering marriage. In the end, her date is postponed when Van suddenly departs after fulfilling his mission to kill the Claw and avenge his wife. Priscilla vows to one day find him and have that date. Another thing which seems to irritate Wendy (and Carmen), is that Van managed to remember Priscilla's name almost right away after their first meeting, while he didn't manage to remember Carmen's name before the very last episode. Personality Although she is an orphan, Priscilla is a spunky girl who seems to be filled to the brim with optimisim and energy. Often seeming to be playful rather than serious when riding her Armor, Brownie, she has a broad desire to help others. This is shown when she talks to her sister about winning the prize money when he goes against Van in the Armor Battle Tournament. Later on Priscilla joins Van and Wendy on their journey to defeat The Claw. During such, she ends up admitting her love for Van when he is launched into space to heal himself and Dann. Unfortunately, she ends up being let down in the end of it all. Still, she strives to help the kids back in her home town along side her sister, and ride Brownie to keep her mother's memory alive. Gallery Gun X Sword Protagonists.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Armor Riders